Light From Shadows
by bigdamnxenafan
Summary: Teyla helps Elizabeth deal with the aftermath of the events occurring in "The Long Goodbye"


She stops in front of Teyla's quarters, hesitates, then knocks. The door opens and she exhales sharply expelling a breath she didn't even realize she was holding until she lets it go.

Teyla smiles at her, backlit by dozens of candles. The scent of incense hangs heavily in the air. "Elizabeth, I am glad to see you have recovered."

"I'm glad to see you too, ah… am I interrupting something? Your meditation perhaps?" She glances uncertainly over Teyla's shoulder at the candles.

"No, I was waiting for you, actually." She takes Elizabeth's hand and leads her inside. "You always seek me out when your heart is troubled." Her arms slide around Elizabeth's waist, drawing her closer.

Elizabeth sighs, closing her eyes as she melts into the embrace. Then she remembers why she is here and forces herself to take a step back. She doesn't deserve such comfort, not after what she's done. "I can't -- not right no -- not until --" Her voice falters.

Teyla stands calmly aside, neither hurt nor surprised, merely waiting.

She takes a deep breath. "Teyla, about what happened... with John. I hate myself for putting you in that position." Tears trickle down her cheeks. Elizabeth can still hear Phoebus' gleeful taunting as Teyla trained her weapon on Sheppard/Thalan. "I'm sorry," she says, choking back a sob. "Please forgive me. I should have--"

Teyla presses a finger to her lips. "There is nothing to forgive. It was not you, Elizabeth. It was Phoebus, you must not blame yourself. I certainly do not." Gently, she wipes Elizabeth's tears away. "I anticipated your turmoil and I am prepared to help you deal with it, if you will let me."

Elizabeth trembles at the brush of fingertips over her skin. "How? I don't even know how to help myself."

Even now she feels the ghost of the alien consciousness tugging at her mind, nagging her, taunting her about what she has put everyone through. Elizabeth wonders if she will ever truly be free of guilt for the mayhem Phoebus caused.

"Trust me and you will see." Teyla brushes her lips against Elizabeth's. "I will help rid you of the doubts that torment you, the shadow Phoebus left behind."

Elizabeth smiles wanly. "Sounds like an exorcism. Isn't it a little late for that?"

Teyla cocks her head to the side and fixes Elizabeth with a bemused look. "I do not know that word, my love."

"It's a ritual to rid someone of evil spirits that possess them," she explains.

"Ah, I see. Perhaps this will be similar, allow me to proceed and we shall find out."

Elizabeth nods. "What should I do?"

"Nothing, simply let me help you to relax, to clear your mind." Teyla's hands move over Elizabeth's body, slowly undressing her, removing each garment with an almost ceremonial care until Elizabeth is standing naked in the candlelight.

Teyla presses her lips against Elizabeth's ear. "Bed now, on your stomach, please."

Without a word, Elizabeth does as she is bidden and waits. Warm, scented oil drizzles onto her back and skilled fingers begin to massage it into her flesh. Soft lips ghost over the back of her neck.

"You are strong," Teyla murmurs a s her hands work over Elizabeth's shoulders, seeking out every little knot of tension. "You are beautiful."

Teyla's fingers knead her taut muscles eliciting a groan of pleasure. Despite herself, Elizabeth begins to relax.

"You are powerful, you are brave." Teyla speaks softly soothingly continuing both the massage and the words of affirmation as her hands dance over the small of Elizabeth's back.

The hands move ever lower, rubbing and kneading, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. The pungent scent of the incense combined with the spicy aroma of the oil fills her lungs, helping to lull her into a state of bliss. All the tension has ebbed from her body, replacing it is calmness along with the first stirrings of arousal.

"Roll over," a husky voice purrs into her ear.

Languidly, Elizabeth complies, then gasps. The sight of Teyla naked in the low light definitely distracts Elizabeth's mind from its troubles.

With a sultry grin, Teyla settles herself astride Elizabeth's thighs. "Now for the front," she says, pouring more oil into her hands. "Where shall I begin? Tell me, Elizabeth, what do you desire?" Teyla pauses, her hands poised to move where Elizabeth instructs.

"I desire you. Kiss me, touch me, help me banish my demons." Reaching up, her hand tangles in Teyla's hair drawing her in for a deep kiss.

Teyla moans into Elizabeth's mouth, her hands drifting up to circle firm high breasts, fingers massaging while thumbs brush tantalizingly over nipples.

Not to be out done Elizabeth's hands roam freely. Short nails scrape over Teyla's well-defined back, while the other hand torments a full breast.

A grunt of satisfaction escapes Elizabeth's lips as her fingers plunge upward, thrusting into Teyla in one swift stroke. The sound morphs into a moan when, a heartbeat later, Teyla enters her as well.

Their bodies fall into a fevered rhythm, rocking, thrusting, grinding. Hands and mouths tease, entice, and coax until Elizabeth can take no more. She comes undone, her body writhing beneath Teyla, her hips jerking upward chaotically.

Teyla continues to move above her, rocking desperately against Elizabeth's hand seeking that last bit of friction she needs. It only takes a split second to find it. Teyla's eyes glaze over and her head pitches back, an almost incoherent string of Athosian rushes from her lips when release takes her.

Still high from her own climax, Elizabeth clings to Teyla, gently rocking their bodies while they drift back toward reality. They end up a mass of tangled limbs, trading sweet, tender kisses and soft caresses, savoring the post coital glow that envelopes them.

Teyla props herself up on her elbow and studies Elizabeth for a long moment. "How do you feel?" she asks, her voice a bit raspy, her eyes still dark and wild.

A contented sound wells up from Elizabeth's chest. "I feel good… no, wonderful, relaxed and at peace."

Teyla smiles, delighted at the answer. "That is what I was hoping to hear."

Elizabeth runs her fingers through Teyla's hair. "How do you always know just what to do to make me feel better?"

Teyla laughs softly. "Perhaps that is my special gift from the Ancestors, exorcising that which troubles you."

"Perhaps," Elizabeth agrees drowsily, a drunken grin quirking her lips. "Lucky me."


End file.
